10 shots- Around the institute
by SilverCarstairs
Summary: A bunch of casual tales from training in the institute, casual conversations, Bruno mars (well, once) to fighting, kissing and crying. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! Contains spoilers, about 90 per cent feature brother Zachariah because he's awesome. And sassy. And clockwork princess reader know the other reason.
1. Why would he care?

**Ok, I wrote a 17 chapter story a while back, but it was so awful I found that only a few lines and chapters were alright/decent for public viewing. So, basically, Tessa faints whilst the TMI gang and her are on their way to Silent City. (Long Story.) From Clary's P.O.V (Ish) **

**Disclaimer: Like really? I have to write a disclaimer for THIS? It's tiny? *Sigh* I own nothing accept the plot, which is tiny and not worth owning. etc. etc. etc.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

"So,they're still using the carriages?" Tessa asked Clary, as they descended down the institute steps.

"Apparently." Clary shrugged, and changed the not-much-of-a-topic. "Do you know who the other Silent Brother is? I recognise Enoch and Zachariah, but..." She trailed off as Tessa paled, and her eyes widened.

"Brother Zachariah?"

"Yeah, he's actually pretty cool. He let me see Jace when he should of had no visitors." Clary said proudly, looking around to see that the girl was not by her. "Tessa?" She looked behind her, to see the girl unconscious on the steps. "MAGNUS!" Clary yelled, and the warlock was by Tessa's side in a small explosion of purple sparks.

"_Is Tessa alright_?" Brother Zachariah said, also now beside Tessa. Clary hadn't noticed him appear, yet something she did notice was the panic in his voice. "_Magnus_?" He said.

"She's fine. Jem, help me get her into the carriage." Magnus said, his concentration still fixed on Tessa.

_Jem. _Not brother Zachariah. _Jem._

Brother Zachariah nodded and, with a backwards glance at Tessa, he crossed the courtyard and opened the door within a blink of an eye.

Clary whistled. "Silent Brothers move FAST." She said to herself.

Tessa's grey eyes slowly opened. "What...What happened?" she asked Magnus.

"You saw brother Zachariah." Clary frowned.

"You saw _Jem_." Magnus corrected, and Tessa paled again.

"It's alright though!" Clary said, attempting to brighten the mood. "You get used to it after a while."

"No, no you don't. Not when it's Jem." Tessa said sadly, and walked over to the carriages with Magnus.

Clary frowned again. She looked over at the Silent Brother. His hood was back, his hair blowing in the wind, with his back to Clary, looking at the horizon. Clay was confused. Who was Jem? Who IS Brother Zachariah? How does he know Magnus and Tessa, and why would he care?

She didn't know, but she intended to find out.

Alright people! I'm going to be creating a 15 chapters or more TMI/TID crossover. BUT. Should the TID gang come into the future? Or should the TMI gang blast into the past? **TELL ME THROUGH REVIEWS GUYS! REVIEW MEEEEEEEE**. (Also tell me what you thought of my first one-shot :) )


	2. Training Tales- They fell from the sky

**Set in modern day- Jem+ Will are from Victorian London, all are 14 years old.**

**Ok! Let's get the boring stuff over with:**

**Rated T for language, and… wait for it…**

**DISCLAIMER: (cause we all love reading these!) I OWN NOTHING. Well, I own the plot but besides that… Nothing. **

**Now unto the party! Or as I call it: the-result-of-me-not-having-a-life-besides-Tumblr- and-this-site. WOO!**

Training Tales, the day they fell from the sky…oh no wait, it was a portal.

The two boys, one black and one gold, sat on an old table in the New York Institutes training room. It was the day after they had become _parabatai._ The golden one was using a dagger to clean his finger-nails, and the other was watching him do it out of boredom.

The room started to shake. The black haired one raised his head and blue eyes met gold.

"Jace…" The blue eyed boy said, staring at a portal beginning to form in front of them.

The gold one, who was called Jace, crossed the room and grabbed a longsword, and threw it to the other boy. He then proceeded to grab a variety of weapons, and made his way back to his companion.

"Alec. Get behind the table." The table had four sides, it would be simple to hide behind. So Alec didn't need telling twice. He and Jace jumped behind the table, just as the portal opened fully and two other boys fell out.

"By the Angel Jem, get off me!" One of them yelled.

"That would be easier done if you weren't on my legs William." Another voice muttered.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." The first voice said, a lot cheerier than last time he had spoken.

Jace took a stele from his pocket and began drawing a rune on the table, enabling him and Alec to see the scene in front of them, both of them stifling a gasp. A boy, who could be a twin of Alec, was standing in the middle of the room, helping up another boy. Jace raised an eyebrow. If he was described as golden, then the only way to describe the other boy was silver.

"Will, were are we?" Asked silver.

"That, my friend, is an excellent question. It appears we are in a room." Replied the boy who must be Will.

Silver rolled his eyes. "A bit more maybe? I mean, this place looks like a training room, do you think we could be in an Institute?"

Alec turned to Jace. "They're shadowhunters. Should we help them?" He mouthed.

Jace shook his head. "We'll wait and see if we can get any other information." He whispered. That sentence was too long for anyone to lip read.

Alec cocked his head. He hadn't heard him. It appeared, however, that somebody else had.

"Oh dear James. It appears that we are not alone in this room." Will said, his voice sounding poisonous.

Silver, whose name actually seemed to be James, got out a small dagger from his weapons belt. "Really? I didn't hear anything."

The other boy also got a dagger out of his weapons belt. "And there we have it ladies and gentlemen! A perfect reason that I, William Herondale, am the ultimate shadowhunter!" and mock bowed to James.

"…Or it COULD be the fact you have a hearing rune and I don't?" The other said, rolling his eyes at Will. "And, ultimate shadowhunter, if there truly are people in this room, why are you throwing your name about?"

Will looked at him with mock horror. "Jem. There are people in this world who don't know who I am. THEY HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

James/ Jem/ Silver rolled his eyes at Will and looked around the room. His eyes fell on the table. He walked over to it, very slowly. "I am sorry for the behaviour of my _parabatai._" He said, stopping about a meter away from the table. "Please tell me it didn't shock you enough that you will refuse to come out."

Jace looked at Alec, who shrugged. The boys stood, raising their weapons as they came eye-to-eye with the newcomers. (Which wasn't exactly hard, they were all about the same height, with Alec being the smallest by about 2 inches.)

Will frowned and Jem opened his both slightly when they saw Alec, but, whilst Jem closed his mouth rather quickly, Will's scowl stayed on his face. They all looked at each other, all four of them were wearing gear, and all four of them were clearly shadowhunters.

"Who are you?" Jace and Will demanded at the same time.

"You first." Said Alec, looking straight at the boy called Jem.

Will smirked. "I REALLY hope that all of you came out from behind the table." He said, before throwing his dagger at the table Jace and Alec were previously behind. It landed straight, but only just in the wood.

"Five." Jem said, smiling at his Parabatai.

_Five? _Jace thought_. Did he just mark Will?_

"What if there was someone behind the table?" Alec asked angrily.

"Don't worry. William can't throw knives. He has a terrible aim." Jem said confidently, yet he said it to Jace and not Alec.

Jace glared at him. That wasn't a good enough answer. "Are you implying you could have thrown it better?"

Jem smiled at him, his dagger still in his hand. He passed his cane to Will and turned to face the old target on the wall. But, he didn't walk to where the red X was, which was where you should throw from. He threw it right from where he stood. It landed in the middle of target, and went deep into the wall.

Jace glared at him. He had been trying for almost three years to hit the centre of that target for years. But he didn't say anything.

"That was smart." Jace smirked. "You got rid of all your weapons."

Jem and Will shared a glance. Jem nodded, and Will turned to face Jace, his smirk mirroring Jaces. "No. No we didn't." Will pressed the head of the dragon-cane, and a blade shot out. "But anyway, I got distracted. Who. Are. You."

Alec sighed. "That's Jace Wayland and I'm Alec Light-."

Jem crossed the room to Will before Alec had finished his sentence, and clasped his hand unto Wills mouth. "Lightwood?" He asked Alec.

Alec nodded.

It was Jems turn to sigh. In that case Alec, please do not take any of what William is about to say personally. But I doubt he will say anything, right?" He directed the last part at Will.

"Mipwomisetobeaconmpletangul." Will said, his mouth still under Jems hand.

"Didn't catch that, sorry." Jace said, an arrogant grin on his face.

Jem let out a cry of pain and clutched his hand. Will had bitten him.

"I promise to be a complete angel."

"Báichī." Jem muttered, looking at Will.

"JEM!" Will gave him a look of hurt. "To call me an idiot is one thing, but to call me an idiot in a language I do not understand?!"

"You understood it though, didn't you?" Alec pointed out.

"A Lightwood with common sense! What is this?"

"Will..." Jem started. "Stop."

"Brawd os ydych yn siarad â mi yn eich dafod brodorol byddaf yn gweithredu yn yr un modd." Will stated, a glint of malice in his eyes.

Jem frowned at him.

"Brother, if you talk to me in your native tongue I will act in the same way…?" Jace translated.

Will turned to him. "You speak Welsh?"

Jace shrugged. "A bit."

Will grinned. "Ymladd gyda mi. Now."

Alec turned to face Jace with _CONFUSION!_ Written all over his face. Jem however, turned to Will. "First you throw your longsword at him, and now you want to spar with him?"

Will flashed a grin at him, as a green man fell through the portal.

Wills grin disappeared. "Who…?"

"Someone you don't need to know." The man said. He was obviously a warlock, he had small horns on his head and an extra joint on each finger, as well as being green. "You two." He gestured towards Jem and Will. "Are going home. Portal. In. NOW."

Jem looked at Will, who shrugged and stepped into the portal. Jem ran across the room and grabbed his dagger out of the wall. "Goodbye Jace. Alec." He nodded at them, before stepping into the portal after his friend.

"You know." The green warlock said. "Normally I'd erase a memory or ten from you after this happens, but this once, I think you should remember." He shrugged and walked through the portal as it closed behind him.

Jace looked at Alec. "We are never going to talk about this again, got it?"

Alec smiled at Jace. "Got it." And they began to walk out of the room. "I think you're just annoyed he could throw daggers better than you." Alec started laughing, but it was cut short by Jace pushing him into a wall.

**WOW this ones bad. Not my best. APOLOGIES! But it WAS the first day back at school today, and at least I'm uploading…right? **

**PROMISE THEY'LL GET BETTER! GOT A GREAT NEXT IDEA, BUT THIS ONE WAS NEVER REALLY AN IDEA I LIKED!**


	3. Ithuriel- Locked out of heaven

**Ithuriel-locked out of heaven.**

**Many of you will of seen this as a picture, but for those of you who haven't… presenting the ITHURIEL and VALENTINE one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns Characters, Bruno Mars the song.**

Valentine Morgenstern descended down the steps of the Wayland manor basement. The basement in which he had done the impossible. He had binded an angel. Sadly…this particular angel seemed to be a fan of the mundane singer Bruno Mars.

"You make me feeeeeeeeeeeeeeel like…" The angel was singing.

Valentine took another step. "Here we go again…" He muttered to himself.

"I'VE BEEN LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN!" The angel continued.

"Stop." Valentine ordered, to no avail.

"FOR TOO LOoOoONG…"

Valentine stopped on the last step and drew out a dagger. This would take a while…

I COULD APOLOGISE BUT THEN I'D BE LIEING. I CANNOT BE TAMED! MWAHAHAHAHA… *cough* the reason my writing sucks recently is because I'm sick, and my brain doesn't know how to function today. I'll write and upload another one to make up for it :)


	4. Empty Glasses and Silver Daggers

Empty glasses and Silver Daggers!

**Set whilst there's no Valentine, Mortmain or Sebathon (Sebastian/Johnathon.) TID characters are from modern day London, whilst TMI haven't changed. Oh, and Jem is the last Carstairs, Tessa Gray and brother Zachariah don't exist, and Jocelyn didn't come with Clary.**

**I did say I'd upload another today, didn't I!? Hm? Hm?**

**Anyway….**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHI- No, wait, the only thing I own is the plot. Sorry about that.**

Clarissa Fray walked down the hall of the strange Institute in London that she was staying in. It had been the Clave's idea to get everyone to know their relatives, and so the Herondales, Lightwoods, Fairchilds and Blackthorns had gone to London. Izzy, Maryse, Robert, Alec and the Blackthorns had said goodbye to Clary and Jace, for their ancestors were all in different locations.

Clary heard Jaces voice coming loudly from behind a door. She also heard another voice, British with a hint of something else, coming equally as loud. Clary smiled to herself. So then, Jace had met his cousin. She grabbed a stele and pressed it to the old wooden door, drawing a listening rune it.

"No Johnathon, get out of my room." The British voice said. "No. Yes I know that glass is empty. I know. NOOOOOO! PUT IT BACK! PUT. IT. BACK. I like that bottle there. I don't care that it's empty. Leave my room PLEASE. No, stop touching my books. Oh by the angel JUST LEAVE!"

BAM! The Clary had leant against the door too hard, and now she had pushed it open. And fallen over. She stood up, face flushing, and couldn't help smiling to herself. _Oh Jace_, she thought, _No wonder you two have been arguing. This place is a mess! _ Books. Plates, glasses, books, clothes weapons, more books, all strewn all over the floor. Jace, for all his neatness, would have probably started to clean up. And, for the argument they were having before, it seems he had.

"Sorry Clary, were we too loud?" Jace said, and was by her side in an instant. "Did Will wake you?"

_No, that's not why I'm awake. I'm awake because music, sweeter and sadder than anything you could play Jace, was drifting through the walls. I couldn't get back to sleep so I came looking for you. _She thought. "No, I was already awake." She could hear the music again now, though quieter than earlier, she must have been further away.

"Oh." Was all Jace said, before turning back to the boy he had called Will, the boy whose midnight blue eyes were staring straight at Clary_. That's Will? He looks more like Alec than Jace_. And it was true. He had tangled, messy black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Though he held himself taller, prouder, and at that moment had the same cocky smirk on his face that Jace usually had. _Defiantly related to Jace._

"Sorry if we were too loud." Will said, with a nod at Clary, before his eyes flitted to Jaces.

"I was just asking him what he would do if a demon were to walk in here, as his room is such a tip he could never find weapons." Jace said, his smirk mirroring Wills.

Will said nothing, simply reached to his belt and threw a silver dagger at Jace, who ducked it, and it flew straight over him and into the wall.

Jace snorted. "Was that meant to hit me?"

Wills blue eyes narrowed. "JEM!" He yelled towards the door, before turning back to Jace. "Just testing your reactions. A Herondale would have been able to dodge that, no problem."

"Yay. I passed. I feel honoured." Jace gave a mock bow to Will.

Clary huffed and turned to leave, but was stopped by walking into a tall, silver haired boy.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry." He exclaimed to her, before smiling and extending a hand for her to shake. He too had a British accent. "I'm Jem Carstairs."

Clary took the hand and shook it. "No, it was my fault." She smiled at him, his smile was contagious.

"Jem!" Will strode towards him. He clapped him on the shoulder, and then pointed to Jace. "I need you to throw a dagger at him." He said.

Jem choked. "You called me, making it seem like the most urgent thing in the world, and I come, only for you to tell me you want me to kill someone?"

Will shrugged. "I only said you're name. It was hard to put the right expression in ONE WORD. Anyway, I don't want you to kill him, well, you can if you want, but I just want you to injure him."

Jem looked at him, like he had just told him the sky was purple and made of hedgehogs. "William…" He started.

Will looked back at him. "It's not like you were sleeping."

"It's three o'clock in the morning, I had every right to be."

Will started to protest. "Oh come on James, I could hear your music from here, even with him-" He pointed at Jace, "talking over it."

_So it was his music_. Clary thought to herself_._

Jace coughed, turning the attention to him. "By all means, let him throw the dagger. I assure you, it won't hit me." He said with a cocky smirk.

Jem raised an eyebrow. "You must be Jace, Wills cousin." Was all he said.

Jace grinned. "Sorry Silver, upset I'm not related to you?"

Jem laughed. "Angel no, I have it bad enough with Will being my _Parabatai."_

Jace shrugged, and turned to Will. "What's so good about him that he has to be the one who throws the dagger?"

"Jem has the best aim when throwing knives." Will said, tugging the blade from the wall, and tossing it to Jem, who caught it.

Clary looked at Jem, you could tell he was doing some pretty quick thinking to get out of it. "Will, I don't think I'm well enough…"

"Jem, you're up and about, I know your fine." Will said, crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn 5 year old.

Jem had a coughing fit. Will raised an eyebrow, he knew it was fake. "Not working James."

"Throw it." Will and Jace said at the same time.

Jem turned to Clary. "Is there any way I can talk him out of it, or is he just as stubborn as Will?"

Clary grinned. "Not a chance. But believe me, he'll dodge it. Jace and I…" She trailed of looking to Jace, who nodded at her." Jace and I, we possess more than other shadowhunters. So Jace…. He is a better shadowhunter than most, and my runes are more powerful than when others draw them."

Jem turned to Will. "If I throw it, can I go to bed?" He sounded weary.

Will paused before his answer. "Possibly. Depends whether you hit him or not."

Jem weighed the dagger in his hand. "I'm not aiming for his heart." He said to Will. "Do you have a stele on you?" He asked Jace.

"I do." Interjected Clary. Jace and Will looked at her like they'd forgotten she was there, and Jem nodded at her.

Jace and Jem made eye contact. Jace raised two fingers on his hand, and brought them down, beckoning him. "Come at me." He flashed a grin.

"Left shoulder." Jem said to him, and threw the knife.

Jace let out a cry of pain, Will a cry of joy, Clary a cry of horror and Jem remained silent.

Jem had hit him in the left shoulder.

Clary was on Jace in an instant, drawing about twenty Iratzes on him, as Jace pulled out the knife. It was already starting to scar, the only evidence of a recent injury was the blood all over his shirt.

Jace looked at Jem again. "Nice shot." He said before walking out of the room, Clary following him, but still hearing Will and Jems conversation.

"Gold star Jem, you showed him." Will had said.

"Do not treat me like a child Will, I'm-" There was a soft thud. "Ow! First you say that books must be treated as if they are gold, and now you throw them at me?" It was quiet for a moment before Jem added "Wait, Will. Why are you reading TWILIGHT?"

Clary and Jace stifled their laughter. Will and Jems voices faded, until there was silence in the corridor.

Jace turned to her. "HOW did that dagger hit me?" He wondered aloud.

Clary laughed, as they went back to her room.

**A/N: I know there is no such thing as a British accent don't worry. But for some reason, English accent sounded lame, so I changed it to British. Again: Review, Like, Follow, all the usual stuff. I like it when people do any of those things only because I can click on your page and read all your fics! MWAHAHAHAA! That is actually my purpose for this... oh dear. ANYWAY! FANKS FOR READING GUYS**!


	5. Will, It won't fit!

**Set before Clockwork Angel. Recommended if you read Demons, pies and Cannibal ducks (by me) before reading this, but it'll make sense either way.**

**Disclaimer: I wish. Imagine owning William Herondale. Or imagine if Jem Carstairs was real. Anyway, sadly I own nothing. :( I own the plot, that's it.**

It's not going to fit. **And stop thinking about how dirty the title is!**

"Will." Jem grunted, putting his weight against the bed. "Remind me why I am doing this?"

It was one of those days were Jem was feeling well, so Will was taking advantage of the moment.

"Because-" He shoved the bed, "you gave me that fabulous idea last week, plus Jessamine and Charlotte are out today."

Jem rolled his eyes. A few days ago, he had told Will that he may as well move his bed into the library, since he spends all his time in there. Sadly, Will hadn't forgotten this idea, and with the Cannibal Ducks forgotten about, Jem being well, and Charlotte and Jessie being out- well…

"I have a marvellous idea." Will began. Jem leant against the bed, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He desperately needed a haircut, but there had been many rouge vampires around this month, so things like haircuts were far behind schedule. Well, it was either that or let Will cut it, since he had offered, but Jem chose the former. He didn't want to think what would happen if Will cut his hair.

"Oh joy, the man has another idea. Pray tell me." Jem said, as sarcastically as he could.

Will raised an eyebrow. Jem was NEVER sarcastic, yet when he was it was his way of saying _I'm annoyed. _Still, Will REALLY wanted his bed in the library.

"I still want my bed in my room. Because otherwise someone else might come to the institute, and then they live in my room."

Jem pressed his hands to his eyes. "Will, no one would be able to get in your room. It's a mess."

Will shrugged. "You haven't heard my idea yet! And you were so excited to hear it before."

Jem took his hands from eyes. "Tell me. I'm intrigued."

"We put my bed back, and we take a guest bed and use that!"

"If we do this, will you leave me alone for the rest of the day? No, the week?" Jem asked pleadingly.

"Yep."

About an hour later the two boys managed to get Wills bed in his room, and they were now attempting to lug the guest bed down the halls.

"Will. This. Isn't. Going. To Fit." Jem panted.

"Nonsense. We'll just have to flip it." Will said, as they attempted to get the bed down a narrow corridor.

"If we flip it, all the bedding will rumple, and I doubt you can make a bed, since you never make yours here." Jem said, attempting to keep a straight face at the thought of Will attempting to make a bed.

"Nonsense." Will said again, as he and Jem attempted to flip the bed. "Of course I can make a bed. And if that fails, I'll ask Sophie to help."

Jem snorted. "Of course. Sophie would obviously help you out with this."

"You did." Will pointed out.

"Yes, because you wouldn't have left me alone until I'd of said yes." Jem said. _Fair point._

"Master Jem? Mister Herondale?" A voice called from behind them.

"Speak of the angel." Will muttered, not all too quietly. "SOPHIE!" He said, wearing a mischievous smile. "Hello!"

"You seem surprised I'm here, even though I've been here for almost three years." Sophie glared at him. "May I ask you what you are doing?" She directed the last part at Jem.

"Will was being clever and decided that it would be a good idea if we moved his bed into the Library. Then he decided that he didn't want it to be his bed, so he demanded we use a spare one." Jem said with a sigh.

"HEY! Might I point out this was all Jems idea?" Will cried.

"Urg. William I was joking." Jem muttered.

Will, sadly, heard him. "I however, am not. Come on Jem." He punched Jem lightly on the arm, for Jem was currently sitting on the bed. "Sophie, you don't suppose that you could redo the sheets once we get the bed into the library, do you?" Will said sweetly.

Sophie gave him a look of disgust, then turned and walked away from them.

"I'll take that as a no?" He said, before turning to Jem. "Come on."

Jem muttered something in mandarin, but obliged to Wills wishes.

Another half hour later, they finally got the bed into the library, and Will wasn't able to make a bed, much to his annoyance. Jem simply laughed and helped him, although he wasn't that good when it came to the sheets, mattress, mattress cover, pillow case, mattress protector, and the many other things that Will didn't know the name of. The only thing Jem could do with some success was the duvet.

Having finally finished, Jem stood, vague thoughts of his Violin in his mind. "Goodbye Will, I hope you enjoy your new room." He said, and made to leave the room.

He didn't even make it to the door.

"James?" Will called.

Jem turned. "William?"

"I have yet another of my amazing ideas."

Jem raised his eyebrows. "What do you want Will?"

"I don't like this bed here." He said, as if he were a five-year old, and scrunched up his nose.

"Then what do you want to do about it?" Jem asked.

"Let's put it where it used to be."

"All these years, I have stood up for you, whenever someone has called you mad or insane. Yet I feel I'm finally understanding their point."

"PLEASE JEM!" Will said.

Jem looked at him. He was begging. William Herondale, BEGGING.

"Fine." Jem said, and they proceeded to undergo yet another adventure.

**What do you think? I'm going to start updating twice a week, instead of twice a night, because I don't even know if people are reading these. When the reviews/hits/follows/favourites pick up, so will my writing and my schedule.**

**I feel mean.**

**You know what? I'm already feeling guilty, what I'm going to do is: BEGIN MY ABONDENED STORY THAT I HAVEN'T EVEN UPLOADED YET! See that? I'm too nice. Alright. CHOW!**


	6. Kareoke Katastrophe

**LET'S GET THINGS IN ORDER! The TID crew are from modern day London. Oh, and Malec have gotten back together. You can't sink that ship. You just CAN'T. Unless you are Cassie Clare, which brings me onto…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still down own anything, accept from my lack of fashion sense. That's still there. I think Izzy and Jessamine would kill me if they existed.**

Karaoke Katastrophe. (Alliteration FTW!)

It was karaoke night at club pandemonium.

"No. Absolutely not." William Herondale said, standing in the centre of the room.

"Oh, come on Will, is your singing really THAT bad?" Jace Herondale called from the side of the room.

"Certainly not dearest cousin, my singing is beautiful. It's just that I refuse to go up unto a stage and sing a cheesy song from a cheesy film. I do have standards, believe it or not."

"Hey! Not ALL the songs are by ABBA or from GREECE." Izzy said.

"No, I really do think that his singing is awful." Jace said.

"Actually, he's not that bad. It's his poetry that's really awful." Jem said, who was sitting on the couch next to Tessa and Will.

"It can't be worse than Eric's." Clary muttered to Simon, who smiled.

They were all sitting in the NY institutes sanctuary, so Simon could be there. They were discussing plans for the evening, and so far, it wasn't going well.

"JAMES CARSTAIRS!" Will yelled, mock hurt on his face. "You are my _Parabatai!_ You're meant to be helping me out here!"

Jem shrugged.

"And, for your information, my poetry is marvellous, hence the reason Herondale shadowhunter poems are read all over the world." Will continued.

"Name one." Jace said, popping a malteaser into his mouth.

"Demon pox. I can recite it, if you want, though I doubt I need to, every shadowhunter child is taught that song." Will retorted.

_Damn_. Jace thought. _I HAVE heard that poem before, every shadowhunter child has. Accept Clary, but she wasn't raised like a shadowhunter._

"Myself and Izzy don't know it." Alec said quietly.

"Yes, but you are a Lightwor-OW! Lightwood." Will sneered, but corrected himself when Jem and Tessa kicked him simultaneously.

"And…" Izzy started threateningly, her silver whip in hand.

"And nothing. Will wasn't implying anything." Tessa said quickly.

Izzy made to stand up.

"It's not really of your concern. But Will has… history with the Lightwoods back in Britain." Tessa said.

Izzy raised an eyebrow.

Jem sighed. "He made a fool of Tatiana Lightwood, by breaking her heart and implying she was an idiot. He also broke Gabriel Lightwoods arm, all in the same night. From then on William Herondale and Lightwoods don't tend to get along, so evidently Lightwoods have refused to teach their relatives the poem."

Jace looked mildly impressed. Will however, looked at Jem with a sad look on his face.

"Jem, I did not IMPLY Tatiana Blackthorn nee Lightwood was an idiot. I PROCLAIMED to the ENTIRE WORLD that she was an idiot. If I would have simply implied it, she would not have understood me, hence her BEING an idiot." He said, before turning to Izzy. "It DOES seem, however, that in America Lightwoods seem to have a brain."

Izzy glared at him. "I don't know whether to slap you or thank you."

"I can think of something you can do which may involve you doing both." He said, with a very inappropriate wink at Izzy.

Jace made an angry noise at the back of his throat, and Will smirked at him, whilst Jems silver eyes followed Will carefully, as if to figure out their _parabatai's_ next move, mirroring what Alec was doing with Jace.

Izzy looked at Jem and Will, and then to Alec and Jace. They were all so alike. Well, Alec always seemed angry or sad, whilst Jem was always happy to everyone or, in rare cases, exasperated at Will. But as a _Parabatai_ team, they seemed the same. Will and Jace the fighters, and Jem and Alec the ones to watch their partners back, to figure out how to get them out of situations alive. She wondered if all _Parabatai_ teams were like this.

Izzys attention turned back to Will. "You know what? You're right. But NOT. WITH. YOU." She stood, and walked over to Simon, and sat in his lap, and kissed him.

Jace snorted. "Take that, Herondale."

Wills face had never lost its smirk. "Talking to yourself, are we?" He asked Jace.

Jace glared at him. "LIGHTWOOD." He snarled.

"What about them?" Will asked cheerily.

"You know what? I've had enough of this. William Herondale we are all going to come to club Pandemonium, and you are going to come with us. We are all going to have a turn on the karaoke, and you shall too. We are all going to get ready, and we shall meet back here in one hour, YOU INCLUDED. Understand?" Tessa asked, no, rather TOLD him.

Will opened his mouth to retort, but upon seeing the glares of everyone in the room, he decided to leave it. He shrugged and walked off to get ready.

"BURNNNN!" Simon yelled, as soon as Will was out of the room. The remaining people laughed, for about a minute. It was one of those laughs where everyone stops, but someone starts laughing again and then everyone starts. Finally, Jem broke the laughter.

"Someone who can manage Will." He said with a smile at Tessa. "I thought I'd never see the day, and by the angel it's been nearly three years."

Tessa smiled back at him. "I don't know, I thought Izzy handled him well."

Izzy shrugged. "If you think that was good you should see how Mom handles Jace. I'm sure she'd treat Will the same way." Everyone laughed again, accept Jace, who feigned mock-hurt.

"Honey, No-one handles Jace Lightwood." He said, and pouted.

After everyone stopped laughing, they all drifted off in twos and threes to get ready.

Izzy grinned to herself as she went to her room with Clary and Tessa. _Tonight was going to be FUN_.

**TA-DA! I introduced a new rule to myself! Every one-shot I post has to be at least 1000 words or more, otherwise I have to post another one as well ;) Please fave/follow/review, or all of the above :D By the way, I am British, but for some reason I use American words when writing. Eg: Sidewalk, not pavement, Mom not Mum, Elevator not Lift, Two weeks instead of Fortnight. Please, if you're American and I use a word you don't recognise/ you know is British, please tell me! I honestly don't know WHY I write like this, I just know that I always have done :O **

**Also, please note that I CAN spell catastrophe, but I wanted the Alliteration.**


	7. Angel of blood

An angel of blood.

**Warning: Contains Jem being ill. VERY ILL.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own the characters or Hollister, because if I owned Hollister I would BURN THE GODDAMN BUISSNESS TO THE GROUND!**

Isabelle Lightwood hadn't been staring at nothing the past two days. She had been staring at Jem. She had never seen anything or anyone like him. Truth be told, she had never seen anyone like Jace either, but Jace was different to Jem. Jace just seemed like a Hollister model, a Californian boy.

Jem on the other hand. He was beautiful. Silver hair and eyes, with incredibly pale skin. He was tall too, taller than Jace, and that was saying something. He was funny, sweet and innocent, and Izzy probably would have tried to be with him, if she didn't have Simon. And yet. There was something about him that seemed off. Jem always seemed happy, bright, at one with the world. Yet Izzy could see behind the mask. She could see sadness and fear, when he thought no one was looking, you could see tiredness and illness in his eyes, and she had never seen a shadowhunter look so weak. And that just made her want to help him more.

Yet there was nothing she could do. He looked like an Angel. Yet before, he looked like an angel of blood. She was terrified. She had awoke from a nightmare, having to shove her fist in her mouth to stop her from screaming. She hadn't had a nightmare since she was a little girl. But her brain had been playing the images from earlier that afternoon.

The two boys had arrived two days ago, saying they were from the London institute and just needed somewhere to stay on Clave business. After a simple interrogation from Maryse to make sure they were not Johnathon's spies Maryse had deemed them fine. Maryses first idea had been to make both the boys spill blood, to make sure they weren't dark shadowhunters. Will had cut his finger, then looked at Jem, a little worriedly. Jem then leaned over and said something quietly to Maryse, something even Jace couldn't hear, and then he too had drawn blood, Will immediately drawing as many Iratzes as he could on Jem, before Jem had shoved Will off him.

Will had then asked Maryse where the training room was, and Jem had asked her where the music room was, only for Jace to leap up and volunteer to show them both. Alec, Izzy and Clary went with them, for all three of them were in gear, and considered it a good time to do some training. They went to the music room first. Once Jem had found out that there was indeed a violin here (although he had brought his own) they went to the training room.

And that was what made Izzy worry for Jem Carstairs. He had drawn off his jacket, as had Will, and whilst Will went to pick the right weapon, Jem went straight to the knife target. Izzy looked at him, and tried not to gasp. His arm had the runes that were usually spaced around both arms crammed onto his right arm, whilst his left arm was made up entirely of strength and stamina runes. She concluded there to be 4 strength runes and six stamina, although the average shadowhunter usually just had one or none, but one look at Jem and Izzy concluded that he needed all of them.

"Jace?" Izzy asked quietly, Alec and Clary had gone to spar.

"Hm?" He asked, his attention on Clary.

"How many strength runes can a shadowhunter bear? Didn't the codex say about-"

"Most shadowhunters have one. Few have two, although if the person is particularly weak they have more. Why? Want to become the strongest in the room? Because if you do I'll have to leave, no one can match my powers." He said with a wink.

Izzy looked at Jem, who was examining the knife rack thoughtfully. But if anyone would have been looking at WILL, they would have noticed him pick up the menacing Featherstaff on the rack, and turn to face them.

Izzy hit him, and not lightly. "What if someone had…? I don't know, four?"

"FOUR? I don't think a person could bear four, you'd have to be exceptionally weak to-" Jace started, and not talking quietly.

But he was cut off by a knife flying through the air. Izzy turned to face its target. And raised her eyebrows, when she had seen all it had done is knock the featherstaff from Wills hand. But the time it took Will to bend down and pick it up was the time it took for his _parabatai _to cross the room. It was evident Jem had been aiming to hit the weapon, not Will.

"Will…" Jem started, crouching on the floor by his parabatai.

Jace looked down, as if ashamed, but Alec and Clary were still sparing, oblivious to the scene behind them.

"You. Heard. What. They. Said." Will spat poisonously.

"Yes I did. I heard what Gabriel said the other week, I heard what Charlottes aunt said two months ago. It's what everyone thinks Will, some just choose to say it." Jem said calmly.

It was Izzys turn to blush.

Will lowered his voice and asked Jem something. He shook his head and answered in the same tone. Izzy frowned and lightly touched Jace on the shoulder, because Jace had a listening rune, and Izzy wanted to know what was going on. Jace looked at her. "Nosy." He tutted, yet muttered it lowly, so Izzy had to strain to hear it.

"Jem, let me search for a cure. _Please_. Let me find one." Will asked, his voice cracking.

Jem shook his head again. "Will. There _is _no cure."

"Why. WHY won't you let me look?"

"Because you'll get hurt." Jem said simply.

"IT HURTS ME THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Will yelled.

Alec and Clary stopped sparing, and now they were also listening in on the conversation.

"Everyone dies, Will." Jem sighed.

"Not you. Not yet. Please Jem." Will begged.

Jem turned to him, his silver eyes burning, and glared at him. Izzy and Jace both saw it, and it made Izzys blood turn cold. Jeez, the look could cut glass.

"Will. If, _if_ I let you look, you wouldn't eat, you wouldn't sleep, you wouldn't _stop_ until you found something. And there. Is nothing. To find." He said coolly, and stood and walked out of the training room, pausing only to get his jacket.

Will gripped the dagger in his hand, not caring he was drawing blood. He recognised the familiar symbol on the hilt. It was the Carstairs dagger. He froze. _Jem was the last Carstairs_. Will had, unknown to Jem, found out Jem had a cousin in Los Angeles, but she was a girl. A girl couldn't continue the name. Jem had to let him search. The arguing did him no good, it would usually lead to…

An attack.

_Jem._

_"Jem." _He muttered, and ran through the door, not caring that he ran into the short redhead, telling himself the pain by his heart, on his _parabatai_ rune was nothing. Jem was fine. He was fine. He was fine. He was fine. He was-

When Izzy, Jace, Alec and Clary rounded the corner, they all stifled a gasp, and wished they had not followed Will.

Jem was kneeling on the floor, with Wills hand on his shoulder, muttering to him.

Jem was coughing, yet it was the sort of cough that went through you, made you shiver and want to scream just from hearing it.

Will, who was bringing Jems hand from his mouth, stained with red.

Jem, who was coughing blood.

Jem, whose eyes were suddenly the lightest silver, a small dot the size of a pin for a pupil.

Jem, who was suddenly still.

"Jace." Will said, not looking up from Jem. "Get a glass of water from the kitchen and a spoon take it to Jems room, the one we are outside now. And run. Run like hell is following you."

Jace didn't move, and Jem coughed again, splattering Will with blood. "I'd recommend NOW." Will said.

Jace ran.

Will helped Jem stand up. He had stopped coughing. Izzy moved to help, and Clary opened the door. Izzy fought the urge to recoil. Jems skin was like fire. They lowered him onto the bed, and Will proceeded to open all the draws in Jems room, his small case, under the bed, anywhere.

"Jem, where is it?" He turned to his _parabatai._

Jem coughed, though there was no blood. "I don't need it, I've stopped…"

"Jem…" Will growled, as Jace came into the room.

Jem gestured to the chest. "You know the box." He said sadly, and closed his eyes. The attack had seemed to wear off.

Will looked up at everyone, as if only just recognising they were there. He glared at them, and Clary and Alec left. Izzy followed them a few seconds later.

Will clenched his jaw. "What could I say to make you leave?" he said, taking the water from Jace.

Jace raised an eyebrow.

"What if it was your _parabatai_? Would you want me to be in the room then?" Will asked.

Jace started picking at his nail. _No, no he wouldn't_. But he didn't say it.

Will shot him a poisonous look.

"I'll get Clary to call for the Silent Brothers." Jace said.

"No. It's fine. I have… medicine." Jem said.

Will snapped back to action at Jems words, and opened a small silver box. He took a spoonful of the mixture, and put it into the water and stirred it. It dissolved quickly, making it look like an empty glass of water. He passed it wordlessly to Jem, who looked up at Jace, hesitantly.

Jace looked back at his eyes, gold meeting silver. _And I thought my pallor was odd_, he thought to himself. It was easy to read the look in his eyes. _Go_. Jace stared at the eyes for longer. The pupil was large now, so large that there was almost no iris. Jem, as if sensing it, looked down at the mixture and stirred it with the spoon.

_He's not going to take it until I leave_. Jace thought, and then nodded and left, no thoughts of eavesdropping on his mind. He wanted to find Alec, because, if anything, today he learned to not take people's lives for granted.

"It'd been so long." Will whined. He hated himself. He was complaining to Jem, who was consoling him. _Jem_ was consoling _him._

"You forgot?" Jem asked mildly, setting the glass down onto the small bedside table.

"No, never forgot." _It haunts my dreams every night_. "More like hoped."

Jem closed his eyes. "That Jace… he's so like you." Trust Jem to change the subject, he'd never like to talk about his illness, it was the only thing Will and him argued about. And it usually didn't end well.

Will spluttered. "Ex-ex- CSUSE ME? How is that Lightworm like me? I for one am MUCH better looking."

Although Jems eyes were closed, Will could practically see them rolling.

"No, not like that. You're both so stubborn-" Jem stopped, his jaw tightening. Will recognised it immediately. He was trying not to scream.

"Jem," He knew he was going to regret this bit, "don't hold it in. It'll make it worse. If you need to scream- scream."

Jem screamed. Will gripped his parabatai's hand as he thrashed around wildly, screaming at things that weren't there. Will turned to the bedside table, expecting there to be a cold cloth. When he saw there wasn't, he cursed loudly. He didn't see the door open, though was glad when it did.

"Is he alri-" A voice asked, a female.

"Cold clothes. Preferably with ice is you have some." It melts quickly enough, Jems skin was like fire.

He heard the door close, and a minute later, she was back. She had a bowl of water, with ice cubes in it, and a few flannels.

He nodded, and took one of the flannels and placed it on his head.

The girl, who Will had now identified to be Izzy, picked up one of his hands and dipped it in the water, pushing the hand flat so his wrist was also wet. Jem stopped screaming and thrashing, and just moaned quietly.

"If you apply something cold to the place where veins are most exposed, he'll cool quicker than if you just place it on his head."

Will nodded, and moved another flannel to Jems neck.

"Is he ill often?" Izzy asked.

"Not like this. It happens every month or so, put the worst he usually gets is a…cough." He said to her. Whenever Jem had an attack near people he didn't know, there would always be questions. Will, or Charlotte, or Henry or even Jessie wouldn't answer them. _But these people were different, and we'll be here for a while, May as well give them a few vague answers. _Will thought to himself.

But the next question wasn't a common one. And there was no vague answer to satisfy it, without sounding like he was avoiding something.

"It's so odd, all the silver. My first thought was that it was dyed, but I'm starting to doubt that now."

Will looked down at his fingers. He liked to think of himself a good liar, but there was something about her. The adamant, fiery side of her. It reminded him of Cecily. "It's a side effect of his medicine." He said shortly, knowing it wouldn't be enough. It wasn't.

"I've never seen a shadowhunter like this though. Why is he ill?" She stopped when Will tensed. She had drawn, and crossed the line.

"That's for Jem to tell you. Goodnight Isabelle." He said to her, dismissing her. Izzy was going to protest, but she saw the gleam to his eye, the defeated set to his shoulders. He was SO like Jace, and she had only seen Jace cry once. It was only a tear, gone before you could register it, but it seemed worse than normal crying. Maybe this boy was the same.

She knew a parabatai was like a brother. She imagined Alec like that. Ill, dying, no cure. She shuddered. Max's death had at least been quick. She looked at the silver boy, and the one sitting by him. "Goodnight Will." She said softly. She glanced back at the bed. "Goodnight Jem." She closed her eyes tight, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time she'd see him.

**My writings getting worse and worse. I can feel it, read it when I check over my work. (I proof read 3 times, twice on Microsoft Word, and once when publishing, and I STILL miss the mistakes I put.) Am I just imagining it? BTW, send me ideas, I'd LOVE some inspiration, it makes my writing better when I'm given ideas. I now just stare at pictures for inspiration. **

**Oooh! I've just noticed this one-shot is ****2549**** words long! GET THE PARTY POPPERS! GET THE BALLOONS! GET THE CAKE! IN FACT, GET TWO! BRING GLITTER! WE'RE HAVING A GLITTER-FEST! **


	8. Who are you? Why did you save my life?

**Who are you?**

**Ok, not got the usual standard for titles. But I wanted to try something new. Also, just so the world knows, until CoHF comes out my specialities are going to be fics featuring Jem and Malec. Because Wessa fans are SO much more common than Jessa, I don't see many Jessa fics out there. And since I ship Herondale-Carstairs-Gray, I just ship whoever with whoever at the minute. **

**CONTAINS MASSIVE CP2 & CoLS SPOILERS! THE WHOLE THING IS BASED OFF SPOILERS NO JOKE!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I WISH. But no. Characters belong to Cassandra Clare, the plot belongs to me.**

I'm doing it as a POV story, because I know I'm bad at them, and I want to get better, and you know the saying. _Practise makes perfect_! **Please note that Jace is cured, so 'Zachariah' is too. **(I made a fic on THAT as well, please read if you want. If you HAVE read it, ignore the epilogue.)

**Who's there? **Alecs POV.

The timbers that were holding the roof was rotten, hence the roof was sagging in. The floor was full of cracks and holes. There were old cabinets, bookshelves and coat racks. The ancient doors were open, leading to a dining room. The table looked destroyed by termites, the cloth seats on the fancy chairs rotted away. Everything was covered in dust and spiders webs. Mortar had fallen from the walls. There were windows across the room, but they were cracked and filthy, letting in almost no sunlight. The place stank of rot and dust.

I heard something scratching in one of the corners, and something scuttling about, then it all stopped and was just dead quiet in there.

I made my Witchlight brighter. I was, dare I admit it, scared. This was the first time I had ever gone demon-hunting without Jace. Sure, Izzy was a good fighter, but she wasn't my _parabatai_, and besides, she was exploring the rooms upstairs. I was tempted to call out, but by the sounds of it, the demon was close, and calling Izzy would alert it that I was here. It probably already knew, but hey, can't be too careful.

"Erithel." I whispered to my blade as it flared up. I strained my ears to see if I could relocate the scratching noise, thankful for the listening rune I had on my shoulder. It seemed to be coming from the hall. I crept out, seraph blade raised and gripped tightly in my hand.

And that was when I saw her. Izzy, her whip far out of reach, lying unconscious on the ground. Izzy, with a pool of blood around her. _Shit. _I thought to myself. Because there isn't much that can make Izzy unconscious. And she was a better fighter than I was. I turned when I heard snarling. And then I saw the beast. About 8 foot long, and 6 foot wide. Bright purple. Three eyes. Fangs. Spiky tail.

_Shit. _I thought again. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and loaded by bow. I shot and I couldn't help grinning at how it got it in its third eye. I loaded another and shot. I missed its eye and got its cheek. The demon opened its mouth and spat. I dodged, but not quickly enough. It caught my shoulder, and I felt it burn. Evidently, the spit was poisonous. Whilst it opened its mouth again I fired another arrow at its open mouth, and hit my target. Another arrow in its 2nd eye. Two arrows at its arm. One at its chest where its heart should be. I judged it didn't have one, since it caused the same damage in its chest as it did in its arm. Minimal.

I heard a creak behind me. Forgetting all lessons about NEVER turning your back on your enemy, I whipped around to see who, or what, it was. I saw the glow of a seraph blade, and a pain spread across my back as I was flung forward, presumably by the demon. I saw stars before my eyes, as all the breath went from by lungs. I judged the tail wasn't poisonous, and it was the unexpected impact with the floor that left me like this.

Remembering that I was in the middle of a fight, I blinked my eyes furiously and turned. I saw another person finish of the demon, after, like myself, receiving a pretty bad shoulder wound. As soon as the demon was gone, he pulled the hood up from his jacket, obscuring his face. He crossed the hall to Izzy, and went to his weapons belt to get his stele. I watched him turning her on her side, noticing a spike from the demons tail in her arm. He rolled up her sleeve and drew a rune on her wrist. Alec couldn't recognise it in this light, but he did notice it wasn't an iratze.

He turned to Alec. "The demons tail wasn't poisonous. The worst of your injuries is the venom on your shoulder. I know you won't want me to apply the Iratze, since you've never seen _me_ before, so…" He tossed me the stele, and I caught it. There was something odd about the way he said me, and I was sure I'd heard and seen him before, although it's hard to tell with his hood up.

"Who are you and why do you have your hood drawn up?" I asked indignantly.

He sighed. "So very like Gabriel." He muttered to himself.

_Who was Gabriel? _I wondered.

"Alec, the main task is getting your sister to the institute, and quickly. She has lost a lot of blood, and although I put a rune to slow blood loss on her, the poison from the spike is working its way around her body and quickly. We cannot put iratzes on her, for that would push the spike further into her tissue. I understand completely why you do not trust me, but I assure you, all I now want to do is make sure your sister survives the night." The man said, his dark eyes staring back at me.

Hm. He seemed to know what he talking about, and he DID just save my life. Also, there was something about him that seemed so trustworthy, maybe it was because I was so sure I knew him, maybe it was because he just had a calming aura.

He extended a hand to help me up. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, as I walked over to Izzy, who was still unconscious. Thank the angel that the institute was only about five minutes away, and that we were glamoured. I quickly drew an iratze on my skin, and handed the stele. He nodded as he took it, and that was the first thing I noticed that was odd about this man. The voyance sign on his hand was silver, was old, gone, nothing more than a scar. "Can you answer questions?" I said suddenly.

"Most of them. The ones I answer I won't lie to." He said.

"Alright, first question. Why do you have your hood up?" I asked, for the second time.

"Because I don't want you to see my face." He answered, as if it the most simple thing in the world.

_Damn. _I thought, leaning Izzy onto my shoulder, and walking down the hall.

"Do you know what the dark shadowhunters are?" I asked cautiously.

His features darkened. "Yes. Weren't they the reason that Jace Herondale was stabbed through the heart?"

So he knew Jace got stabbed. But EVERYONE knew that. It wasn't something special. Then I remembered the Voyance sign, and how dark shadowhunters didn't have one.

"Why don't you have the voyance sign?" I asked him, my hand going to my weapons belt, just in case, and drew out a silver dagger.

His eyes flitted to it, and I noticed his eyes widen, ever so slightly. "I see your point. I assure you, I'm not a Dark Shadowhunter. More like an ex-shadowhunter, if anything" He rolled up his sleeves, and I frowned. All of his marks were old, like they hadn't been applied. Even the permanent ones were gone. "But now I have a question." He said rolling his sleeves back down.

I nodded, wanting him to continue.

"How, and when, did that blade fall into your possession?" He asked calmly, opening the large doors, letting sunlight pour into the room. We both stepped out, blinking in the sudden light.

What? He wants to know about a blade. "Jace gave it to me. Apparently _parabatai _are supposed to give each other a family blade, to show their bond."

"Was this blade Stephen Herondales or Valentines?" He asked calmly.

"Um…" He was so easy to talk to, yet I still didn't know if he was working for Sebastian or not. Still, it was just a blade, wasn't it? "He was given a box that belonged to Stephen Herondale. This blade was in it, so he gave it to me."

"Yet the Herondale family crest is a Heron flying."

I looked at him. How did he know that? He seemed to know so much about Jace. Then I looked at the blade.

"May I see it?"

I clutched it to my chest childishly. I couldn't help it, it was a reflex.

He laughed. "I am not going to kill you with your own blade."

I thought about it. The institute was in sight now_. If something bad were to happen, I could get to the institute in time, couldn't I_? I thought, before handing him the blade.

He took it, smiling, and turned it over in his hand, running his thumb over the hilt. He passed it back to me. "Strange that that blade was given to a Herondale by his _parabatai_, and now a different Herondale passes the blade down to a different _parabatai,_ belonging to a family that the first Herondale despised."

_Say what_? I thought. "What?"

He shrugged. "They keep family records in the library. I suggest you read up on your family history."

I glared at him. We were almost at the institute gates. "If you haven't noticed, my sister is gravely injured."

He held up his hands in surrender. "If you haven't noticed, you went hunting without your _parabatai._"

I thought of an alibi. "Jace is unable to leave the infirmary."

"Oh dear, he was cured only two days ago. Someone hasn't stabbed him again, have they?" He asked.

How did he know Jace was cured? No one knew that yet, except from members of the institute.

"Alec?" The man asked, Alec having opened the doors of the institute. "Tell Jace to go to Magnus' apartment, as soon as he is able to….leave the infirmary." He said, before turning around.

"Wait!" I called after him. "I never got your name!"

He shrugged. "I said I'd answer some of your questions Alec, not all of them."

"You are a Lightwood?" I said, now extremely confused.

He laughed. "Angel no."

"Well then." I said, tucking my dagger into by belt. "I suggest you come inside."

He stayed still. "Are you suggesting, or telling me? Because my actions will be very different depending on what word you implied."

I scowled. "He was as bad as Jace."

He laughed. "When you know Herondales for as long as I have, you tend to pick up some of their habits."

_Oh crap, I had spoken out loud. _

"And how long is that?" Came a familiar voice from behind us.

Jace.

I jumped, and the man next to me smiled. "A while." He said.

Then Jace saw Izzy. "More on how he knows Herondales later. I suggest we call for the Silent Brothers. Alec, get Izzy into the infirmary."

I watched, confused, as Jace set off down the hall. Then I remembered Izzy. I pressed the elevator buttons, and cursing the fact it wouldn't come faster.


	9. PREVIEW An unexpected arrival

**Decided to give you a preview of a story I will be uploading soon. Constructive criticism please!**

**Disclaimer: Thought we'd established this ;) I own nothing but the plot.**

Preview.

"ALEC!" The three guests yelled, and hurried to his side.

"You're such an idiot. You _knew_ I could have ducked that." Jace muttered.

Alec smiled feebly at him. "_Parabatai_ oath, remember?"

Jace swore, as did Will.

Jace glared at him. Will tossed him a stele. "Does he need to get to the infirmary?" Clary asked, as Jace pulled the dagger from Alec's chest.

"No." Jace snapped at her, and began drawing _iratzes_ onto Alec.

"I'd recommend a blood loss rune." Will said calmly from the doorway.

Jace gasped in pain, gripping his shoulder were his _parabatai_ rune was. It almost felt like it was burning.

"Jace, let me. My runes are about five times stronger, remember?" Clary told him.

Jace passed Clary the stele, and glared at Will. "I need to talk to you." He said, his voice like ice.

Will stood, and walked out into the corridor, Jace walked after him.

"I understand the pain. But he'll live, and you know it." Will said.

Jace glared at him. "Not the point. You. Don't. Understand. This. Pain."

Will eyes looked remote. "I do. I feel it almost every night. Yet my _parabatai_ won't see eighteen, for he'll be **dead**. My _parabatai_ goes through pain no _iratzes_ fix, and no amount of blood loss runes will replace what he coughs up every night. Your _parabatai_ might only put on a stamina rune before he goes into a battle. Mine needs about two to even get through the day." He said, his voice flat and lifeless. "Do not speak to me as if I don't understand pain, loss and sacrifice. Jem is all I have. When he is gone I will have nothing."

Jace thought back to something he had read about his ancestor. About a curse he had, how all those he loved would die.

"Why is he dying? Your curse?" Jace asked him.

The remote look in Wills eyes vanished, it was replace by a dead, devoid look. "How you know about my curse I do not know. But if you think I would sacrifice him, be the cause of his death-"

"Then why is he dying?"

Wills dead eyes met Jaces. "That's not my place to tell you." He said, before he walked away, a defeated set to his shoulders.

**I have published a TMI/TID hunger games ff! please check it out, and my other fanfictions! PLEASE! Also, fave/review/follow all the good stuff. Please!**


	10. Is this my Jem?

**Church POV story! Because why the hell not! It's Church everybody. ****_Church_****.**

"He's always been nervous around the Silent brothers. I think they creep him out." Jace said to Aline Penhallow as they dragged an unconscious Clary into the infirmary.

_No. It's the thought that one of them could be my Jem, one day I could run into my Jem._ Church though miserably, tailing after Jace and the other girl.

Jace and the other girl Church did not know had been standing outside of the infirmary door for at least half an hour before Jace straightened up at the silent brother gliding towards them.

_Could this be my Jem? Is this the day I meet my Jem? _Church wondered, his tail sticking on end.

"Clary got hit by a raum demon." Jace informed the hooded figure who nodded, and vanished into the big doors leading to the infirmary, the room Church was _not_ allowed in.

Sure enough, Church tried to follow, _desperate_ to find out who it was. But he found his way blocked by a familiar black boot, belonging to a familiar person.

"No kitties allowed in there, Church." Jace said to him, bending down to stroke him.

Church hissed at him. _You don't let me in, I don't let you stroke me. _He thought.

Jace looked shocked. "What's with you, Church? You usually can't stand the silent brothers, yet here you are, desperate to see brother Zachariah-" That sentence lay unfinished, due to Church yowling excitedly, and running to the infirmary door, slamming his head into it.

_That was my Jems new name_! Church thought happily, desperately trying to get in the doors, which suddenly opened.

There was a pause before Jace spoke. "Is she conscious?"

Another pause, it must have been Jems reply.

Jace exhaled. "Thank-you Zachariah. By the way, is there any news on this…heavenly fire?" He asked slowly.

Church yowled. _Enough with that Jace! That's my Jem! _He thought, yowling again.

Brother Zachariah looked down, straight at Church. He took down his hood, shaking his head, a small smile on his lips.

"_Hello Church." _Jems voice said softly, making Church stop yowling. Jem reached out his hand to stoke Church.

"I wouldn't do that, Church is a bit-" Jace stopped when he saw something extremely odd. Church had walked to the silent brother, his head rubbing against his outstretched hand.

"_Vicious? I know. But the cat does have some rather amazing abilities. It was rescued from a warlock's house many, many years ago. By the looks of this, unless this is a different Church, this cat is immortal_." Brother Zachariah said to Jace, his hand stroking behind churches ear.

"But, he usually scared stiff of the silent brothers, and he usually doesn't let anyone touch him." Jace pointed out.

"_I've known Church for a long time, a reason he trusts me. Looking at it from the cat's point of view, I would be surprised if he was naturally trusting. He was to be sacrificed_."

"But he trusted me. Almost straight away." Jace said.

"_Believe me, it would have been a different story if Church knew you were a Herondale."_

"I'm a Lightwood." Jace said immediately.

The silent brother smiled again. _"With the way you act? You are defiantly a Herondale. I have never come across a true Lightwood who acts as you do Jace. The name of Herondale is not one I would like to see stricken from the cards of history."_

"Why? Because Herondale is an honourable name?" Jace asked.

The silent brother withdrew his hand from Church, causing him to yowl again.

_"Herondale is anything but an honourable name in the eyes of old shadowhunter families. A sharp wit and tongue has always been in the family. You're manner is not courtesy to Valentine, Jace. It just runs in your blood."_

"That and being incredibly good looking." Jace said, before he could stop himself.

The silent brother sighed, but in Jaces mind. "_Defiantly a Herondale_."

He drew up his hood and turned to leave. He stopped halfway down the corridor, when he noticed Church was following him. He turned to the cat, and bent down, so he was face to face with him.

The Silent brother then stood and walked, leaving Church standing alone in the corridor, thinking over the words his Jem had said to him.

_I'll always be your Jem_.

_Always._


	11. Glitter and Magic

**I don't know, I added an extra, who doesn't want to see everyone in Disneyland? **

**Disclaimer- Nope. Only the plot.**

Magic and Glitter.

7 year-old Clary Fray ran through the bustling street of Disneyland, dragging her best friend, Simon, behind her, yelling for her mum to follow. She turned around as she was running, yelling again, and therefore not seeing were she was going.

She ran headfirst into a young, tall woman, who smiled at her and helped her up, since Clary had fallen.

Clary then took in the people besides her. One was a man, tall, with odd slanted eyes, and tanned skin. The other was…

"Shiny." Clary said, mesmerised at the man. He too, had slanted eyes and tanned skin, yet his eyes were a golden-yellow, and covered in glitter. His whole face was covered in glitter, actually, as was his spiky hair.

The man laughed, as did the woman and the other man.

"See Magnus? I told you this would happen." The woman said, her eyes dancing with laughter.

By this time, Jocelyn had caught up with them. "Magnus?" She asked the man.

"Do you know him, mommy?" Clary asked him.

Jocelyn's eyes had widened slightly, as she looked to Clary, looking panicked. "You can see him?"

The glittery-man smiled. "Only my eyes are glamoured today. I was simply showing Jem and Tessa Disneyland, can you believe they've never visited before?"

Jocelyn looked like she wanted to leave, but she smiled. "It's a shock, definitely."

The non-glittery man smiled. "Sorry, we'll be off. It was nice meeting you, miss…?"

"Fray. Jocelyn Fray." Jocelyn told him, relaxing slightly at the man's calm expression.

He nodded, smiling.

"Have a nice day." The woman told them, before the three of them sub-merged themselves into the crowd again.

Clary had long forgotten about them, as had Simon. They'd both spotted the snow-topped roofs of the hogsmede village.

"There it is! Simon! Let's go!" Clary yelled excitedly, grabbing Simon's wrist and racing off.

Jocelyn bit her lip worriedly, as she followed them, not wanting to lose them. The man had had the same marks that she'd had, faded and silvered. It was clear he wasn't glamoured, so for Clary to see them…

She shook her head sadly. Another memory for Magnus to erase, a memory of _Disneyland_.

She looked around for a flame of red, having seen Clary disappear in the crowds.

Then she spotted him with Simon, gazing at the three broomsticks with wonder.

Jocelyn waked over to them. "Come on, let's go inside." She said, steering them towards the entrance.

* * *

They didn't see the womans grey eyes on her as they entered, watching them sadly. "So very like Charlotte and Henry…" She murmured.

"Tessa? Are you alright?" The boy she was sat with asked her, the glittery-man called Magnus looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine." Tessa said, trying to shake away the tears from her eyes.

**I declare this FINISHED! Check out my other fanfics, for TMI/TID competing in the hunger games, TMI/TID in school, even Jaces heavenly fire cure and why Will is scared of ducks.**

**Please Fave/Review/and follow if you want, but it's complete!**


End file.
